The Great Warrior Detective part 15 - Taran and Frollo's Confrontation
(The camera fades out and back in as we reach the drain grate by Frollo's hideout. Taran lifts up the grate to discover what he has been looking for.) *Taran/Basil: Ah-ha, Arthur! We found it! Frollo's secret lair! (He climbs out and holds the grate open for Arthur.) And it's filthier than I imagined. (They slowly creep over to the entrance, and notice Annie curled up in the cage, apparently asleep, with her back to them.) *Taran/Basil (from o.c.) Arthur...the cage! (They carefully sneak over to the cage. Taran jumps on the top of the cage and begins to pull at the roof.) *Taran/Basil: (grunting) It's stuck! (Arthur whispers to Anne Marie as he knocks on the door.) *Arthur/Dawson: Anne Marie? (Mr. Snoops as it turns out, was dressed in Anne Marie's coat, hat, and scarf with a pair of white-and-red sneakers and a blonde wig tied in pigtails with two pink bows. He turns to them, with a sinister smile as he makes a kissy face.) *Guards/Thugs: Surprise!! *Arthur/Dawson: What?!?! (Taran drops to the ground, startled, as a large banner that reads "Welcome Taran" unfurls from the ceiling. Balloons are released and confetti flies as the members of guards clap and cheer mockingly for our heroes. Frollo stands at the doorway, applauding.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance. (Frollo chuckles as he moves to Taran, who is glaring at his archenemy with hatred. The man pulls out his pocket watch.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. (mockingly) Trouble with the cemestry set, old boy? (The guards thugs snicker as Taran stiffens at the insult. He recovers, and takes on an almost friendly tone.) *Taran/Basil: Frollo...no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. (no longer friendly) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible judge! (The guards thugs gasp in horror, and Frollo calmly shuts his pocket watch and puts it away. He chuckles.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Oh, by the way, Taran, I just love your disguise. (He rips off Taran's mustache and his thugs laugh as Frollo inspects his hat.) Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest... (He nudges Taran and starts to laugh.) ...warrior... (Now leaning over him...) ...in all humankind! (Frollo laughs even harder as he walks away. Taran is seething.) *Taran/Basil: Frollo, so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet! *Frollo/Ratigan: (gets in the warrior's face) You fool! Isn't it clear to you? (He lifts Taran by his collar and shakes him with one hand to demonstrate his power.) The superior mind has triumphed! (He then drops Taran.) I've won! (Frollo laughs evilly as Mr. Snoops and the rest of guards join in. Taran steels himself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, slumps, defeated and broken.) (Arthur stares at his friend in concern, but doesn't know how to help him. Taran hangs his head as the cruel laughter continues. Frollo is clutching at his sides in glee.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Oh I love it! I love it! (laughing) Oh I love it, I love it, I love it! Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes